Where Was The Dragon Slaying?
by JustaPaperTiger
Summary: Story about Shawn, Juliet and their three children, Eve, Chase and JoJo, as they try and deal with a sickness that may very well take the life of their youngest. (Written for a local awareness competition for Brain tumours in children and how it affects the family. )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired by an fundraising video for the charity Reubens Retreat. The video made me cry and it's really sad, the story behind the charity I mean. I appologise in advance for everyones out-of-character-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

Juliet Spencer had been out shopping with her two younger children, John and Chase, when the former started to walk slower, crying and wanting to be carried.

"JoJo, you gotta walk sweetie," she told him after about an hour of constant sobs and carrying.

John protested, his head against Jules' neck feeling warm.

"You not feeling well, JoJo?" she asked, a hand layed gently on the heated forehead.

John shook his head, yawning.

"Alright, one more shop then we'll go home okay?" Jules promised kissing his forehead.

Jules kept to her promise, taking John home, where Eve was supposedly studying, and building him a nest of duvet's on the couch.

"You comfy?" Eve asked, smiling at her 2 year old brother as she brought him a cup of water.

John nodded, yawning again as Eve snuggled in beside him, one arm around his shoulders as Chase climbed up too, settling with his head on Eve's shoulder. It didn't take long for all three to slip into sleep, John first.

"Aw look at you guys!" Shawn smiled walking in, Gus behind him, waking two out of three up.

"Shawn, you-"

"Uncle Gus!" Chase laughed, flying off the couch and wrapping his arms around Gus' legs.

"Hey Buddy," Gus grinned, kneeling down and talking with Chase as Shawn walled over to his 15 year old daughter, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Good day?" she asked him as Jules walked in, leaning on the door frame, content to just watch for a few moments.

"Uneventful," Shawn said with that sparkle in his eye that said 'I'm not telling you infront of your mother'.

"Shawn-"

"Gus, why don't you tell Chase about the time we-"

"Okay, Shawn can I talk to you for a minute?" Jules asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, Gus entertain the masses," Shawn grinned leaving the room. "Whats up?"

"JoJo's been really quiet all day, crying and he's got a fever, really sleepy too, I'm worried," Jules told him, the worry evident in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine, that bug's being going round day care right? He probably just caught that, but if he gets any worse or doesn't get any better we'll take him to the ER okay?" Shawn told her, hopefully reassuringly, as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I hope you're right," Jules sighed, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, I'm always right," Shawn laughed, flashing Jules a grin.

"I've cancelled the sitter," she told him, leaving him alone in the kitchen as she went to check on John.

"Hey JoJo," she smiled. "You feeling any better?"

John shook his head, cuddling deeper into the covers and covering his eyes from the lights.

Jules frowned and checked his temperature again, not liking how warm he was.

"I'm gonna get you a drink okay, sweetie?" she told him, picking up his favourite cup.

Eve sat on the arm chair to the left, eating toast off her favourite plate.

"You want some toast?" she asked him, knowing he had eaten only a few hours before.

Again John shook his head, not speaking as he grumbled to himself.

"You still feeling rotten, JoJo?" Eve asked as she watched him curl in on himself. He nodded again, a fist pressed into his stomach. "Your tummy hurt?"

"Little," John told her, more a grumble than an actual word. "M'ead."

"Okay, give me a minute," Eve uncurled her legs from under her and headed for the kitchen. "Mum, JoJo doesn't feel so good."

"I know honey," Juliet crossed the room and kissed her daughters forehead. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm okay, don't you and Dad have plans tonight?" Eve asked, brushing her blonde hair behind ear.

"We were just going to go out, with Gus and his girlfriend, for dinner, we already cancelled the babysitter, I can't leave JoJo with her when he's like this can I?" Juliet sighed. "You can still go round to Gina's and have your fun though, hon."

"Nah, we can do that any night, you have been planning this dinner for, like, ever, you go. I'll watch the tiny terrors," Eve smiled, putting her plate in the sink. "I mean it's not that hard."

"I'll see what your dad says to that before I make any decisions. You alone, with a five year old and a two year old? Anything could happen," Juliet teased.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SUPER sorry for the huge wait in the posting, Life got in the way. I had to sit exams, but I got my results yesterday and I got: A, B, B, A*, which averaged out as an overall A. And they were just my science exams, I have loads more to come over the next year. Damn having to repeat a year sucks! Anyway, as I said, sorry for the wait and this is un-beta'd so don't expect too much. Also if they sound too English, I apologise, I'm Ireish so I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

Chapter two

"Alright, Eve, call us or your grandfather if he gets any worse, we'll come right home okay?" Juliet looked her daughter in the eyes, her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Mum, go have your fun with Dad. You never get to go out anymore," Eve giggled, Chase coming over to wave to his mum and dad from the door. "Go, Dad's waiting for you."

"Thank-you, Sweetie, see you later," Juliet gave Eve a hug as she turned to get into the car where Shawn was waiting, the engine running to keep it warm in the cool November air.

"Bye, Mummy!" Chase called before retreating into the house and curling up beside his brother on the sofa. "You feel better JoJo?"

JoJo only shook his head into the pillow, not making a noise.

"Do you feel tummy sick?" Chase asked, gently stroking the small boys hair.

JoJo nodded.

"I'll go get you a bucket, just in case, okay?" Eve's eyes were sympathetic as she kissed his forehead and headed to the garage, leaving JoJo curled up against his five-year-old brother.

* * *

When Eve got back neither of the two were in the room, so she placed the bucket down beside the sofa and called out for Chase.

"I'm in the bathroom. JoJo got sick," the boy called back, Eve hurrying to help him with his brother.

"Hey, JoJo," Eve said softly as she came and sat beside him, her back leaning against the bathtub. "How're you feeling?"

JoJo didn't reply, simply cudding into his sisters side and crying quietly.

"It's okay, shhh, it's okay," she sat and rubbed soothing circles on his back till he was sleeping soundly, his head rested in her lap. "Chase, I think it's about time we got you two to bed don't you?"

"No. I want to stay up and help look after JoJo. I'm a big boy now," Chase folded his arms and pouted, holding his head up high. "JoJo needs me."

"Keep your voice down and go get me the bucket from beside the sofa, I'm taking JoJo to bed, you're next, it's nearly eight thirty," Eve grinned, her voice low so as to not wake the golden haired boy in her arms.

Once Chase had left the room, Eve, very carefully and very slowly, lifted the sleeping child from the floor, holding him against her as she carried him, bridal style, to his bed, his curls rested against her neck.

"Hmm?" JoJo mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, it's okay, you go back to sleep, it's okay," Eve reassured, rubbing his back again.

She lay him down and changed him into his pyjamas while he tried, half-asleep, to make her job easier.

"I'll look after him, Eve," Chase told her, pulling his duvet behind him as he walked into the room, his pillow held under one arm and his teddy clutched under the other, his astronaut pyjamas a little too big for him. "It's what brothers do."

Eve smiled at the comment, watching Chase yawn and begin setting up his duvet and pillow on the floor beside JoJo's bed.

"G'night, Chase. Night JoJo."


End file.
